choirandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Notation - Sound
Music Notation - Sound Related Here are some of the common music notation terms related to sound and volume in sheet music. Fortissimo.png|Fortissimo Mezzoforte.jpg|Mezzoforte Sy01.jpg|Bass Clef Treble-clef-2.jpg|Treble Clef imageeeeeeeeeees.jpg|Whole Note imagees.jpg|Half Note index.jpg|Quarter Note imageeees.jpg|Eighth Note imageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.jpg|1:2 Ratio imaggges.jpg|Divisions of a Whole Note beam.jpg|Beam Triplet.jpg|Tuplet Trill.jpg|Trill Triad.jpg|Triad or Chord Tie.jpg|Tie Strong-marcato.jpg|Marcato Staccato.jpg|Staccato Slur.jpg|Slur Sharp.jpg|Sharp Sforzando sfz.jpg|Sforzando Segno.jpg|Segno Piano.jpg|Piano Pianississimo.jpg|Pianississimo Pianissimo.jpg|Pianissimo Natural.jpg|Natural Mezzo piano.jpg|Mezzo piano Metronome.jpg|Metronome Count Marcato.jpg|Accent Legato.jpg|Legato Glissando.jpg|Glissando Fortississimo.jpg|Fortississimo Forte-piano.jpg|Forte-piano Forte.jpg|Forte Flat.jpg|Flat Doublesharp.jpg|Double sharp Doubleflat.jpg|Double flat Dotnote.jpg|Dotnote (1.5 length) Diminuendo.jpg|Dimineuendo Dalsegno.jpg|Dalsegno Dacapo.jpg|Dacapo Cuttime.jpg|Cut-time Crescendo.jpg|Crecendo Commontime.jpg|Commontime Coda.jpg|Coda Cclef.jpg|Alto Clef Caesura.jpg|Caesura - hold & pause Breath.jpg|Breath Definitions: Fortissimo - louder than forte but softer than fortississimo. Mezzoforte - Moderately loud. Bass Celf- A clef placing F below middle C on the second-highest line of the staff. Treble Clef - This is the most commonly encountered clef in modern notation, and is used for most modern vocal music. Whole Note - Its length is equal to four beats in 4/4 time. Half Note - A note played for half the duration of a whole note. Quarter Note - A note played for one quarter of the duration of a whole note. Eighth Note - A note played for one eighth the duration of a whole note. Beam - Connect eighth notes and notes of shorter value. Tuplet '-A number of notes of irregular duration are performed within the duration of a given number of notes of regular time value. '''Trill '- A rapid alternation between the specified note and the next higher note. '''Triad or Chord - Several notes sounded simultaneously or in succession. Tie - Indicates that the two (or more) notes joined together are to be played as one note with the time values added together. Marcato '- The note is played somewhat louder or more forcefully than a note with a regular accent mark. '''Staccato '- This indicates that the note is to be played shorter than notated. 'Slur '- Indicates that two or more notes are to be played in one physical stroke, one uninterrupted breath. 'Sharp '- Raises the pitch of a note by one semitone. 'Sforzando '- Literally "forced", denotes an abrupt, fierce accent on a single sound or chord. 'Segno '- Mark used with dal segno. 'Piano '- Soft. 'Pianississimo '- Extremely soft. '''Pianissimo - Very soft Natural '''- Cancels a previous accidental, or modifies the pitch of a sharp or flat as defined by the prevailing key signature '''Mezzo piano - Literally, half as soft as piano. Accent - The note is played louder or with a harder attack than surrounding unaccented notes. Glissando '- A continuous, unbroken glide from one note to the next that includes the pitches between. '''Fortississimo '- Extremely loud. '''Forte-Piano - A section of music in which the music should initially be played loudly. Forte '- Loud. '''Flat '- Lowers the pitch of a note by one semitone. '''Double sharp - Raises the pitch of a note by two chromatic semitones. Double flat '''- Lowers the pitch of a note by two chromatic semitones. '''Dotnote - Placing dots to the right of the corresponding notehead lengthens the note's duration. Dimineuendo - A gradual decrease in volume. Dalsegno '''- Tells the performer to repeat playing of the music starting at the nearest segno. '''Dacapo - Tells the performer to repeat playing of the music from its beginning. 'Cut-time '- This symbol represents 2/2 time, indicating two half-note beats per measure. 'Crecendo '- A gradual increase in volume. 'Commontime '- This symbol is a throwback to sixteenth century rhythmic notation, when it represented 2/4, or "imperfect time". Today it represents 4/4. 'Coda '- Indicates a forward jump in the music to its ending passage, marked with the same sign. 'Alto Clef '- This clef points to the line (or space, rarely) representing middle C. 'Caesura '- Indicates a brief, silent pause, during which time is not counted. 'Breath '- In a score, this symbol tells the performer or singer to take a breath. Category:Instrument Related Category:Singing Related Category:Both Related Category:Theory